Its all in the Cards
by Shadow of the Moon555
Summary: Jaden Yuki is an up and coming new student at Duel Academy. Yusei Fudo is a new student that can use rare monsters called synchro monsters. Throw in the rest of the gangs and they have one crazy year at Duel Academy. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**AN: hey guys, so this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction at all so I don't know how good it will be but hope you like it anyway :) **

**BTW I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's because it would be too cool if I did :P**

"Yeah I did it!" Jaden said as he walked back up the steps to his new friend, Syrus.

"That was amazing Jaden! You creamed that guy with his own deck!" Syrus said.

"That was quite impressive," Bastion admitted with a small smile.

"All students please make your way to the Helicopters to make your way to Academy Island after you pick up your new school uniforms," The announcer said in a bored tone, "and those who didn't make it, better luck next year."

When the trio got their boxes that, among other things, had their uniforms, they got to the helicopters. There was about five left still waiting for the rest of the students. They jumped in one and waited for takeoff.

When they landed they made their way to opening assembly, listened as the teachers welcomed them and gave speeches before dismissing them to find their dorms. Syrus and Jaden both were in the Slifer dorm.

They walked to the far side of the island to find a building near a cliff with a red roof, porch on the second floor and looked like it was close to collapsing.

"_This_ is our dorm? It looks more like a glorified outhouse!" Syrus said as they examined their dorm from the outside.

"Yeah but look at this view! It's the best!" Jaden countered, being the optimist.

They walked up the stairs to the second floor and found their room, which they happened to share. The room was simple, three bunk beds on one corner and two desks across from the beds. The only window had its dark curtains pulled closed.

They walked in and Jaden opened the curtains only to hear someone yelling to close them back up, so he did and looked up at the top bunk of the bed. They came face to face with a large boy looking down at them with an angry look on his face. Both Jaden and Syrus let out a surprised yelp at the sight.

"Will you quiet down!? And what are you doing in my room?" the boy asked

"We're your new roommates, I'm Jaden Yuki and this is Syrus," Jaden smiled.

"Well let me tell you how it works around here since you're new. Colors are all that mater around here. First you have the Obelisk Blues, the best, some get in by good grades others through connections. Next is the Ra Yellow, the middle class, they are mostly younger students will a lot of potential. Then there's us, the Red Wonders-"

"That sounds pretty cool," Syrus interrupted.

"-as in I wonder how we even got this far. We're the bottom of the barrel here, so good luck. I'm Chumley by the way," Chumley finished as he rolled back over going back to sleep.

Jaden and Syrus walked around campus for a while before they came to a fancy duel arena. Jaden whistled at the sight.

"Hey Sy lets duel!"

"Are you sure we're allowed to?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah we're students here and this is our campus," Jaden smiled as they walked a little further in.

"Hey Slifer slackers! You can't be here, this is the Obelisk arena!" a boy in a blue blazer said.

Then another one dressed in the same colors looked down at them, "hey Chazz, it's that kid that beat Dr. Crowler."

A third boy in a blue blazer came over, his hair was spiked up and black, his cold, grey eyes glared at them.

"That's right, I'm Jaden Yuki and he's… Chuz was it?"

"His name's Chazz Princeton and he's going to be the next King of Games, so you'll show him the proper respect."

"Impossible, because I'm going to be the next King of Games." Jaden told them as though stating a fact.

"What a Slifer slacker the next king of games? That'll be the day."

"Hold up guys," Chazz interrupted, "maybe he's right, I mean he did beat Crowler and that legendary monster of his. I suppose that takes some skills."

"You got that right" Jaden said.

"Or was it just luck? I think we should find out right here and now," Chazz challenged.

"Bring it on"

"Well look at what we have here," a new voice said.

They turned to see a girl in a white and blue Obelisk girl's uniform with blond hair that came to her lower back.

"Hey Alexis, have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden? It will be a short match but an entertaining one," Chazz greeted the newcomer.

"I came to remind you of the Obelisk welcome dinner, you're late," Alexis said.

"Oh right, come on guys," Chazz said walking away.

"Sorry about Chazz, he's just a jerk," Alexis said looking in the direction the said Obelisk went.

"No problem," Jaden just shrugged.

"Hey Alexis, are you coming?" a girl with dark red hair that came down to her shoulders and long bangs called to Alexis.

"Yeah be there in a second, Akiza," Alexis called back, "the Slifer welcome dinner is starting soon too."

"Right, what was your name again?" Jaden stopped.

"Alexis and yours?"

"Jaden, well, see you around" and with that both the Slifers ran off towards their dorm.

"Who was that?" Akiza asked walking over to her fellow Obelisk.

"Jaden," Alexis replied, "this should be an interesting year."

*********************BREAK*********************

Jaden and Syrus made it back to their dorm in time to find the food was set and all the other freshmen were there. They took their seats at a table and looked down at their 'food'.

"This is our fancy welcome dinner?"

"Forget that, look our headmaster is a cat!"

They all looked up to see a tall male with long black hair in a pony tail with a smile on his face as he looked at the students, "hello students, I am Professor Banner. Before we start eating, how about we say something about-"

"Man, this is really good!" Jaden interrupted their headmaster as he stuffed his face.

"You got that right, Professor Banner can really cook!" an orange-haired boy agreed as the black-haired boy next to his just shook his head.

Banner walked over to the two who were already stuffing their faces and bent down, "well, since some of us don't want to wait, let's just eat," he smiled.

Once they were all done Jaden and Syrus went back to their room they shared with Chumley. They were drinking tea when a thump from outside their door caused them to look over to the door.

"Ow! Who the heck left their shoes out here?"

Syrus opened the door to see the same orange-haired boy who was eating with Jaden before everyone else lying on the floor. Syrus looked to find his shoes knocked over which this kid obviously tripped over.

"Oh I'm so sorry, my shoes got wet so I left them out here to dry," Syrus quickly apologized.

"You should be sorry," he growled as he got up.

"Hey it was just a mistake," Jaden said coming to the door way from the commotion.

"Well-"

"Sorry, Crow will watch were he's going next time," interrupted a tall, spiky, black-haired boy with gold highlights, Syrus recognized him as the one that sat next to 'Crow' at dinner.

"No it was my fault, I left my shoes out," Syrus said looking down at the floor.

"Crow would have tripped on nothing, he's a klutz. There's really no need to apologize, so don't worry about it," the black-haired boy said.

"Hey Yusei," Crow greeted, "calm as always aren't you."

"Well one of us has to be."

"Wait, Yusei, as in Yusei Fudo? Syrus asked looking up at the said person.

"Umm, yes?" Yusei said unsure why the small bluenette was suddenly so interested.

"You're the duelist that used the rare synchro monsters and you beat Professor Goodwin, what are you doing in Slifer?" he explained in awe then confusion,

"Goodwin hates me, that's why I'm in Slifer, but I almost prefer it over the snobs in Obelisk. And I didn't know I was so famous," Yusei rubbed the back of his neck.

"I watched your entrance duel, you were amazing!"

"If you're that good I really want to duel you! I have always wanted to face one of those synchro monsters," Jaden said excitedly.

"I saw you both duel too, you both seem pretty strong, I would be glad to duel you. But not right now I'm exhausted see you guys tomorrow I guess," Yusei smiled and went to the room next to Jaden and Syrus's as Crow followed.

"This is going to be awesome," Jaden told Syrus as they both walked back into their own room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next day in Professor Goodwin's class both Jaden and Crow were fast asleep at their desks. They both were softly snoring away, Goodwin obliviously knew they were sleeping but didn't seem to care too much; he only glared at Yusei every now and then.

"Crow Hogan, can you please explain to the class what a continuous spell card is?"

Crow jumped up and glanced around the room realizing where he was, "umm, it's a spell that is continuous, duh," he answered causing a few other students to laugh.

A tick mark appeared on Goodwin's temple as he struggled to contain his temper.

"Come on teach, isn't that obvious?" Jaden laughed with Crow.

Up with the other Obelisks a tall boy with short, spiked, blond hair shook his head. Chazz watched the Slifers laugh and growled under his breath at their disrespect.

After the rest of their classes and more Obelisk insults they were finally free for the rest of the night. Yusei and Crow walked with Jaden and Syrus to the dorm.

"Nice job dising Professor Goodwin," Jaden smiled at Crow, "it was so much fun."

Crow smirked at Jaden, "pshh like I would just sit by as he made a fool of me in front of my classmates."

Jaden and Crow laughed at their fun times while Yusei sighed and shook his head at the two trouble-makers. Syrus just smiled at his new friends as they all walked the long path to the dorm.

They all stopped when their path was blocked by three guys wearing yellow blazers looking all smug at the Slifers. The one in the middle and the obvious leader had blue hair spiked up on the sides. The one on the right had sunglasses on and normal looking brown hair. The last one that was to the left was holding up his hand in an L shape and snickering.

"Hey Yusei!" the leader shouted.

Yusei stepped forward and looked at the blue-head.

"I challenge you to a duel. You think you're better than us, so I'm going to prove that I'm the better duelist!" he yelled pointing a finger at the spiky haired duelist.

Yusei smirked, "If you insist."

They both activated their duel disks and put their decks in the holder, "Lets Duel!"

"I'll go first, I summon Pinch Hopper in defense mode and one card face down and end my turn," Lenny said.

Yusei grimaced at the sight of the bug on the field. Crow cased a worried glance at the black haired boy. Yusei ignored the look and drew a card a bit shakily, "I summon shield warrior in defense mode and lay a face down, your turn."

"That's it huh? I don't know how you got in this school if that's all you got," Lenny taunted, "and when I win I get that duel runner I've seen you driving back home."

"You can't do that man!" Crow yelled looking seriously ticked off.

"Duel runner? Like those new motorcycles that you can duel on?" Syrus asked.

"I guess I'll have to win then," Yusei said looking more determined.

"My turn, I sacrifice my Pinch Hopper to summon heavily armored bug," Lenny said not looking too worried, "I can see the fear in your eyes."

"Oh man it's a bug deck, Yusei might not do too well in this duel," Crow sighed a little worried.

"What?" Jaden asked confused.

"Yusei is scarred of bugs ever since a hornet nested in his ear, he freaks out around bugs," Crow explained.

"Yikes, in his ear?!" Syrus exclaimed looking a little pale.

"Really? That's not good," Jaden commented.

"Yeah not good at all," Crow confirmed.

"Scared of creepy crawlies huh? Well then this duel will have you coming face to face with your worst fears," Lenny smiled knowing he had an advantage.

***insert duel here* AN: ok I'm really sorry but I tried and I really cannot write duels I'm so disappointed in myself. But if I get enough reviews telling me to write duels out I will do my best but only if I get at least a few reviews saying you really want me to. Any way back to the aftermath…**

"I…lost…" Lenny muttered as he hit his knees.

His two lackeys were stunned in to silence as they watched his friends gather around Yusei saying their congratulations. Crow jumped and slung an arm across Yusei's shoulders to bring him down to his level grinning like an idiot.

"Ha I knew you were going to win all along, I never had a doubt," Crow exclaimed not letting go of Yusei.

"That was awesome duel me next!" Jaden couldn't contain his excitement.

"Could you give me tips on how to duel like that? I need to learn to face my fears too," Syrus looked down.

"Were going to need to work on that lack of confidence of yours Sy," Jaden said looking at his small friend putting a finger to his chin, "but I could have taken him out in one turn! Ok maybe two, two and a half."

"Were going to have to work on that over-confidence of your Jay," Syrus said as he looked up at his taller friend.

Crow and Yusei just laughed at the two as they pointed out each other's problems.

"What?" they said at the same time looking at the laughing pair.

This only caused the two to laugh harder while they looked at each other confused as to why their new friends were laughing.

**AN: hey guys I know this is shorter than the last one but its almost a thousand words so hope you guys enjoyed anyway. Let my know what you guys thought in a REVIEW the more reviews i get the faster I will update so until next time ;)**


End file.
